thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in the Shed
Trouble in the Shed is the eleventh episode of the thirteenth season. Plot At Knapford, angry passengers have been complaining, because there was no morning train. The stationmaster came into The Fat Controller's office and tells him that Henry was sulking and refusing to leave the shed, and so the Fat Controller asks the stationmaster to quieten the passengers and then left immediately for the sheds. When The Fat Controller came to the sheds, he asks Henry that his train is ready, but Gordon says that Henry and James will not fetch their coaches or shunt in the siding, declaring that tender engines don't shunt. The Fat Controller felt very cross with the big engines for trying to tell them what they are willing to do, and so he leaves to Wellsworth to see Edward. As The Fat Controller rached Wellsworth, he advises Edward to leave the trucks in the siding and shunt coaches in the yard. Edward felt so pleased and does what The Fat Controller says, and so he shunts coaches in the station and the rest of the day's train ran as usual. Then next day, Edward felt so sad when he sees The Fat Controller, and on top of that Gordon went by, wheesing loudly and rudely at Edward who tells The Fat Controller that big engines insults as they wheesh steam at him, thinking he is a traitor since he is a tender engine as well. Edward also tells The Fat Controller all about how the bing engines says that tender engines don't shunt, and also abut how they said that he has dirty black wheels. The Fat Controller assures Edward that he has nice blue wheels and tender engines do shunt, and so he decided to bring a new tank engine to the yard to permanently fix the problem. Visiting the Workshops, The Fat Controller saw different kinds of engines. Soon, he sees a smart green saddletank and knew that it was the engines that he wants. The Fat Controller asks the tank engine whether he is willing to work hard, and the engine eagerly reponds that he is. With that, the problem has been solved. The Fat Controller then names the new tank engine Percy and takes him back to the Yard. As Percy was brought in the Yard, The Fat Controller asks Edward to show his work to Percy. Edward and Percy had good times together, shunting trucks and coaches int he Yard. As Henry came out of the sheds to insult with Edward again, Percy frightens Henry by wheesing at him, which made Henry jump back into the sheds which made Edward feel so impressed. The Fat Controller then sends Thomas to call all three engines to the yard for an announcement. He tells them that the three big engines have been shut up int he sheds as a punishment for refusing to shunt coaches like common tank engines, until they have learnt their lesson, and tells Edward and the two tank engines to run the railway. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Puffa (cameo) Gallery TroubleintheShed1.PNG TroubleintheShed2.png TroubleintheShed3.png TroubleintheShed4.png TroubleintheShed5.png TroubleintheShed6.png TroubleintheShed7.png TroubleintheShed8.png Video Category:Season 13 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:2017 Vhs Category:2017 Book